My Everything
by the8thweasley
Summary: Teddy recalls the major kisses he shared with Victoire. Sounds weird and is an awful summary, but please read!


**A/N~Alright I'm not a huge Teddy/Victoire shipper, but I thought of this randomly and I thought it would be cute so I'm going for it. I would absolutely adore you if you left a review!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, and anything you don't recognize is probably hers too!**

I can remember the first time I kissed you. I was in fifth year and you were in your third. I was playing truth or dare with my roommates, and you were just hanging around at the outskirts of the group. I didn't realize then that I loved you of course, we were practically kids. Someone dared me to kiss the prettiest girl in the common room, I can't even remember who dared me to, but I remember the look on your face when I neared you.

Everyone knew you were the prettiest in the entire school, but you were surprised that I would pick you. You always thought I thought of you as a younger sister, oh how wrong you were. If brothers and sisters day dreamed about each other as often as I day dreamed about you, the world would be a twisted place.

Our first kiss was brief and dispassionate. You were confused and I was unsure. I was only fifteen, and at that point I didn't know how to sort my feelings for you. We had always been so close growing up, and then you came to Hogwarts and you weren't my childhood best friend anymore. You were that beautiful part-veela you saw in the corridor and swooned at without knowing you were doing it. I don't think you knew what you felt either, or I hope you didn't. For your first few years at Hogwarts I tried to fend boys away from you. I told you it was for your safety, and soon enough I started to believe that was true.

Then we kissed for the first time and everything changed, well for me at least. After our kiss I attacked every boy that tried to get near you. I still told you it was because I was protecting you, but at that point I couldn't fool myself anymore. I liked you, I liked you _a lot._

The second time we kissed it was Christmas of the next year. I had been dating some girl whose name started with a "J" or something, and you were as uncommitted to people as usual. You had been sitting in your special corner of the common room on Christmas Eve, you looked so beautiful and my girlfriend of the time had gone home for holiday. I couldn't help but go up to you.

As soon as I saw you look at me with your beautiful, blue, orb-like eyes I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to sweep you in my arms and never let you go, but I couldn't do that. We talked for four hours straight that night, until long after the fire had burnt out, and the common room had filtered itself of people until we were the only ones left.

You had just told me that you were going to go to bed when the enchanted mistletoe wandered over to us. You looked so uncomfortable that I began to doubt myself about my feelings towards you, and the emotions I was positive you reciprocated. That was until you gently and almost unnoticeably moved closer to me.

I couldn't help but reach for you then, grab your face in my hands and kiss you with all my pent up emotion.

Our second kiss lasted several, long, passionate minutes, and I never wanted it to end. You turned so red after, I loved it when you blushed; it reminded me of the Weasley side of you. It reminded me that although I saw you as perfect, you still had flaws. Beautiful flaws, but flaws all the same.

After our second kiss you were so tentative around me, I would like to say our ages had nothing to do with it, but it did. Although we were only two years apart, there is such a major difference between sixteen and fourteen.

For the rest of the year we barely talked, I couldn't stand being with you without being able to _be with you_ and you didn't know how you really felt at that point. At sixteen I was positive I was in love with you, but how was a fourteen year old supposed to decide that?

By our third kiss I was in the beginning of my seventh year and you had just entered your fifth year. Our ages didn't seem so far apart then, and you had matured so much during your summer spent in France with your Grandmother.

We began hanging out again, more often, like we used to. You would come and talk to me about your problems, and I listened so attentively that it hurt sometimes. You told me about boys, and it took all my strength not to strangle them the next time I walked by them in the corridor.

I don't think you understood what you were doing to me, you knew at that point that you liked me, but you were testing me. We might have grown up together, but I was a seventeen year old boy. You never wanted huge romantic gestures, you always told me that when complaining about boys, so I didn't know what to do to show you that I truly loved you.

One night, the night of our third kiss, we were hugging goodnight. We did it every night; it was a longtime lost childhood tradition that seemed to have been reborn. We were pulling apart when something just urged me forward, some inner force that knew that if I didn't kiss you soon I would explode. You looked so surprised, yet so pleased. You thought it was so simple and uncomplicated. You thought it was perfect. I just thought you were perfect.

After that we were together. I can't count all the kisses we have shared since then, and if I did you would feel exposed. You always were shy about our romantic life, you hated being defined by someone else, and I admired you for that. To this day I have never stopped loving you, and I know I never will. We have been through the best and worst together, celebrated births, mourned deaths, dealt with pain, experienced pure joy, and have grown and flourished in each other's warmth and light.

I can't imagine what we would have turned out to be if I hadn't been dared to kiss the prettiest girl, I can't imagine what we would have turned out to be if that mistletoe hadn't found us in the corner and forced us to kiss again, I can't imagine what we would have turned out to be if that inner force of mine urged me to kiss you. I can't imagine what we would have turned out to be, but I know it wouldn't be nearly as perfect as we are now.

And now, today, tomorrow, in a week, a month, a year, many years, I love you. I will always love you. I will always love our history that will define our relationship for the rest of our lives together. I will love you through everything new and exciting life throws at us, and I will love you through all the curves that we trip over in life.

You are my anything. You are my everything.


End file.
